dark_future_living_rulebookfandomcom-20200215-history
Force Creation Rules
For any game each Player must have a Gang, Cult, or Ops Team in order to play, the rules listed here provide a system for building a force for single games or campaigns. Designing your Force Each Player must design a force for any game they wish to play, whether you are playing a one off game or a campaign the players should decide on how many Dollars each player has to spend, generally around $100'000 is enough for a basic game but players may wish to play with larger forces and this value will be too low, for single games the players can decide how much they wish to spend on their vehicles, you may decide that $100'000 is enough or perhaps you feel like $500'000 would make for an epic game. Whatever the case each player should spend the same amount of cash for their force. Once you have decided on a total cash value to spend on a force the next step is to decide what kind of force you wish to play, there are several possibilities and even if both players play the same kind of force there are always reasons for a conflict, Gangs fighting it out over territory, Cults trying to secure another's worshipers, or even Ops Teams shooting it out over a bounty. each type of force has its own advantages and drawbacks and while a one off game will not really need to concern itself with such things players involved in a campaign will have to keep track of these differences, especially if they are playing more than one force each in a game. Gangs When a player chooses to play a Gang they are playing a group of rogue free agents that ride the Highway in search of settlements to loot, vehicles to harass, and generally cause mayhem on the roads. For whatever reason your Gang has for its lifestyle they live at the expense of law taking what they want or need without remorse or guilt for their actions. Gangs can only grow in Campaigns by recruiting new members in raids or controlled territories. New Gang Members cost $1'000 and come with no equipment of their own beyond some clothing. Cults A Player that plays a Cult is in control of a group of like-minded worshipers of some religious force, or object and work together to bring the message of their faith to the rest of the wasteland. It is worth deciding what your cult actively worship as a way of filling out your cults identity for a Campaign Game. Cults can only recruit new members by spending time preaching in controlled of uncontrolled territories. New Cultists cost $1'000 and come with a set of robes and nothing else. Ops Teams Sanctioned enforcement agents often work together or even build Agencies to provide themselves with additional support and friends in a time of need, Ops Teams work like companies recruiting from applicants and taking on Bounties to grow and improve over time. Ops Teams can easily get plenty of applicants but the high risk makes PZ citizens more apprehensive about working for such companies. New Agents cost $2'000 but can be purchased at any time. No matter what group you choose to play if you are playing a One Off Game each player pays $1'000 for a Character, and each vehicle must have at least one Character in control of it to be placed in the field. Once you have purchased at least one Character you can start to buy Vehicles for each Character in your force, though you do not need to buy a vehicle for every character as some can ride in vehicles as a Passenger. If you are playing a Campaign Game each player can also spend cash on upgrading their territories improving its defenses or making it better for recruitment or numerous other things that are available in the Territory section. Character Design For full rules on building a Characters see Character Design A Character is any Driver or Pedestrian in a Force controlled by a Player, these Characters allow Vehicles to be fielded by assigning them as a Driver or they can be a Passenger on a Vehicle that already has a Driver. Regardless of their assigned seating in a Vehicle they always have the Same Stat Lineup and are generated in the same manner. Characters Have six Stats each is used in different circumstances and will change during a campaign or even during a single game if they suffer an injury or suffer a psychological attack, The Stats are Drive: '''Represents the Characters ability to control a Vehicle on the road, this can be improved over time using Mileage Points, though injuries suffered during a game can result in the temporary or even permanent loss of Drive Skill. Campaign Characters begin with a Drive Skill of 2. '''Kudos: '''Determines the amount of Media visibility and Infamy the Character has accumulated and is affected by the Characters Mileage, Kudos can go up or down as a result of a single game, though One Off Games will not need this stat to be noted as it has little effect unless it is a high value. Campaign Characters begin with a Kudos of 0. '''Psychosis: '''Is a representation of the Psychological state of the Character as they take part in numerous engagements this will rise and potentially give rise to Psychological Disorders as it increases, in One Off Games the Psychosis Stat can be ignored as its effect only occur after repeated engagements. Campaign Characters begin with a Psychosis of 0. '''Wounds: '''Determines the amount of punishment the Character can take before they are unable to continue fighting, Wounds are commonly affected during an Engagement though the Characters Mileage does affect Wounds over time. Campaign Characters begin with 2 Wounds. '''Armour: Is used to reduce damage from enemy fire and reduce the results of Critical damage, Armour is most often affected by a Characters Equipment and Cybernetics rather than Mileage. Characters begin play with 0 Armour. Mileage: Is a representation of the amount of experience in the field the Character has accumulated, as a characters Mileage increases it has a number of effects on the characters Stats, there is no need to record a Characters Mileage in One Off Games as its only effect is over consecutive engagements. Campaign Characters begin with 0 Mileage. In One Off Games each Driver determines their Drive and Wounds Stats by rolling a D6 and consulting the Stat Chart, The Player rolls a D6 for their Drive Skill and a second time to determine their Wounds taking note of each Stat once it is rolled. These are the two main stats required for One Off Games, though you may choose to buy Armour for a Character, but Kudos, Psychosis, and Mileage are only necessary in Campaign Games and need not be recorded for One Off Characters. Vehicle Design For full Vehicle building rules see Vehicle Design There are numerous types of Vehicles that can be purchased for a Force, and each has its own advantages and drawbacks based on which you select for a Character to Drive. Each vehicle has a number of Weapon Mounts and comes with an standard engine, they also come with differing levels of control systems and armour that determine how Maneuverable and tough the vehicle is, each vehicle has a number of Stats that determine its performance on the road. Handling: Determines the general stability and maneuverability of the vehicle when it is on the road, this is generally improved with equipment fitted to the vehicle and reduced by damage during an engagement. Acceleration: Is a representation of how quickly the vehicle can gain speed during a single Accelerate Action, Equipment fitted to the vehicle and the vehicles weight can both affect a vehicles Acceleration Stat, and damage can reduce it as a result of Critical Hits or accumulated Damage. Braking: In the same manner as Acceleration a vehicles Braking determines how quickly it can lower its speed during an engagement, Equipment and Weight can both affect a vehicles Braking Stat, and again Damage can have an effect on this stat as a result of Critical Hits. Max Speed: Represents the highest Speed the Vehicle can achieve and therefore how many Moves the Vehicle can make in a Single Turn, Engine Size, Equipment, and Weight all affect a Vehicles Max Speed, while Critical Hits and Accumulated Damage can reduce it. Armour'':'' Is the Amount of physical Protection the Vehicle has, this is divided into the vehicles various facings Front, Rear, Sides, Roof, and Floor, Equipment can improve Armour but it does not go down during the course of an Engagement. Damage: Represents the amount of Damage the vehicle can withstand before it is disabled or destroyed, Equipment can improve the amount of Damage the vehicle can absorb, but it most commonly does down as a result of battle. Depending on which type of vehicle is used the starting stats can vary considerably, each vehicle also has a number of fixed Weapon Points which can be of five different types depending on where on the Vehicle they are fitted. Light Weapon Point: These are generally mounted on Light Vehicles such as Bikes or on the Wings of Cars and are able to support any Light Weapons and cannot be fitted with a Cuppola or Turret. Medium Weapon Point: Heavier than their Lighter cousins, they are commonly found on the back of Trikes, in Sidecars, or on the wings or sides of Cars, these mounts can carry any Light or Medium Weapons and cannot be fitted with a Cuppola or Turret. Heavy Weapon Point: Too large to be fitted to small vehicles these mounts are typically found on the Hood, Sides, or Roof of Cars and Vans, these mounts can carry any weapon including Heavy Weapons and can be fitted with Cuppola or Turret Weapons. Light Passive Point: Built to house Passive laying Weapons these are generally fitted to the back of Bikes and Trikes, these mounts can carry any Light Weight Passives but cannot be Double Loaded. 'Heavy Passive Point: '''Designed for much larger payloads and fitted to Cars and Vans these are able to carry Light or Heavy Passives and can be Double Loaded. Territory Design ''For full rules on building a Territory see Territory Design During the course of a Campaign a Players Force can spend time and Cash on building and developing their Forces Territories making them better equipped and better defended against enemy attack, these rules are entirely optional during a Campaign but if you want to build on your Gangs background or just want more in your Campaign they can make you game more involving. There are several stats that determine the current state of a Territory in addition to Facilities that can aid in the maintenance of Vehicles and Characters during the Campaign Sequence, the three Stats that determine the basic qualities of your Territories are as follows. '''Strength: '''This Stat Determines the overall resilience to attack determining the amount of Barricades and the toughness of the buildings that are built there, Strength improves as the Player spends Cash on enhancing their defences and buying better materials. A Players starting Territory has a Strength of 1. '''Population: '''Represents the general quantity of potential recruits, victims, or Supporters the Territory has at its disposal, a Territory grows as the Forces leaders Kudos improves attracting more settlers to the area. A Players starting Territory has a Population of 1. '''Income: '''This Determines the Cash output of the Territory at the beginning of each Campaign Turn as long as its controlled by a Player, the Income of a Territory increases as the Strength and Population grow. A Players starting Territory has an Income of $1'000. When a new Campaign is started each Force a Player controls has a single Territory to begin with that provides them with a base of operations and some access to recruits and funds, for Gangs the Income of a Territory is collected in the form of Protection Money, Extortion, and other similar criminal activities. Cults gather their Income from the population in the form of donations. and Ops Teams gain their Income from Security Payments, and Funding. See Also Index